


The Littlest Angel: Extras

by skeletonofanangel



Series: The Littlest Angel [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon scenes, First Words, Other, non-canon scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonofanangel/pseuds/skeletonofanangel
Summary: It is an amazing day, so the skeleton household and the kid plan on having a cookout.Non-canon First WordsKittyKatt25 on here said that it would be hilarious if Kid's first words would be Bite Me after my most recent updated on the main story. So here it is XD
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Series: The Littlest Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193870
Kudos: 3





	The Littlest Angel: Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is an amazing day, so the skeleton household and the kid plan on having a cookout.
> 
> Non-canon First Words
> 
> KittyKatt25 on here said that it would be hilarious if Kid's first words would be Bite Me after my most recent updated on the main story. So here it is XD

It was a nice day. Summer had come in perfect, it was warm in the afternoon and cool enough to chill outside for hours after dark.

The skeletons, AKA Blue and Papyrus, wanted to take advantage of the warm, beautiful day and grill. They decided to invite the Dreemurr family and Alphys and Undyne. They wanted to invite a few more people, but Sans and Stretch talked them out of it.

They had already met the kid and they didn't want to overwhelm them with new people too much.

After getting the two skeletons to agree, they left to the store to get the food and equipment to grill. To no one's surprise, Edge said he would take them.

'YOU IDIOTS WON'T KNOW WHAT TO GET. THIS WOULD BE A SHITSHOW WITHOUT MY HELP.'

That was his excuse anyway. Everyone knows that Edge's specialty is grilling and that he is overjoyed to show off his skills. Even if he doesn't show it.

Black could hear said skeletons fighting over how to do something outside. He could hear them as if they were in the room from inside the closet he stood in.

He finally found what he deemed acceptable for this small get-together. For the child that now lived in the bedroom that had been empty for a few years. He smiled to himself while he held the dress in his phalanges. This child has changed almost every skeleton in this house. And they have only been here for a few months.

Blue and Papyrus had started to learn how to not burn and ruin the food they cook from Queen Toriel. Mutt, Stretch, and Red had given up smoking because it gives the child panic attacks. And because it will deteriorate their lungs. Sans has been more active. He doesn't hide away in the basement or his room that much anymore.

The only one they haven't got to yet is Edge.

Black relaxed his face before stepping out. The child in question sat on the floor, rubbing their eyes in the clothes they had been wearing to nap in. Which was simple, today anyways. A t-shirt with one of the characters from a show they and his brother watch together and shorts. Their hair stood in different directions from sleeping on it. He chuckled before going over to them.

"DO YOU NEED HELPING CHANGING TODAY?"

The child looked up at Black before nodding, sleep still trying to bring them back as they move.

"ALRIGHT. ARMS UP THEN."

Black sat down on his knees and began to help the child change into the clothes he picked out.

"NOW LISTEN."

The child looked up at him after she finished buckling the clasp of her mary janes that she arrived with.

"MS. TORIEL IS COMING. ALONG WITH MR. ASGORE AND FRISK, CHARA, AND ASIREL."

The toddler visible got excited about the information and stood up in front of Black, who was still on his knees. They now were at the same height like this.

"YOU ARE TO BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR."

They nodded their head and started to move to take off towards the door.

"WAIT."

They stopped and looked back at him. He got stood up and walked over to them.

"WE NEED TO DO YOUR HAIR BEFORE YOU TAKE OFF."

They glanced towards the door and then back at him with an anguished look on their face.

He raised a bone brow at them before speaking.

"DO WE WANT TO LOOK UNPRESENTABLE?"

They looked down before shaking their head. He smiled at them before opening the door.

"THEN COME ALONG. I WILL DO IT AS QUICK AS I CAN."

He leads them to the bathroom where he brushes their hair and begins to do one of the braids his brother had taught him.

He found the name of the braid funny. Half Halo Braid.

When he finished doing their hair and set them back down on the ground but before they can run off he spoke again.

"AND DO NOT GET YOUR DRESS DIRTY, UNDERSTOOD?"

The front door opened, and the sounds of someone calling out filled the downstairs. The child looked at the stairs with stars in their eyes before nodding at Black.

When he didn't say anything after that, they took off down the stairs to meet with the other children. They were all waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

Black watched them greet the other kids in sign, not as fluent as Frisk. But well enough that they can hold an easy conversation with the group of older children.

Toriel looked up at the top of the stairs to see Black and greeted him.

"Good afternoon Black."

"Good day Queen Toriel."

He walked down the stairs to greet the goat monster that was now chuckling.

"Black, dear, we are not dealing with anything politic here. You do not have to call me by my proper title today."

A soft lilac color brushes itself over Black's cheekbones before nodding.

"My apologies. I will at least be calling you Ms. Toriel."

His gaze landed on the child that was now leading the older kids to the back door that lead to where everyone else was. Toriel's followed his gaze before a mother whose child is successful smile graced her lips.

"I understand."

The queen and skeleton soon followed the small gaggle of children out into the backyard.

Alphys, Blue, and Papyrus were now cooing over how 'adorable' the dress the child was wearing. Said child was looking at the other kids who were laughing at their facial expressions.

"Don't worry squirt, you'll get used to it." Chara cackled from the little playground that the skeletons had bought for the kids.

When they finally got away, they went and began to play with the other kids.

The adults mingled around and caught up with each other and  just  talked. Easter was the last time they had all been together. Blue, Papyrus, Asgore, and Undyne were all crowded around Edge in the grill. The royal guardsmen were making comments about how everything was wrong. While poor Asgore watched him move around. Alphys was telling Mutt and Stretch about new animes that she was watching. She also mentions that it happened to be appropriate for kids too.  Just  in case they wanted to watch them since they now only watch tv with Bee. Sans was currently in a pun battle with Toriel, who from the look on Sans face, was winning.

Black looked over currently sat at the tables they had outside, watching everyone. It was rare that everyone is off work and not having to go to things for the embassy. It's relaxing.

He knows he hasn't spent a lot of time with their-- the kid, since he has been at the embassy for a few days now helping Asgore.

He'll have to make it up to them now that-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Black exclaimed as he stood up, knocking his chair over. Every conversation stopped to see what all the commotion was about.

The child in question looked up at the skeleton that fuming in silents while staring at them.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET YOUR CLOTHES DIRTY."

Black strides over to where they were. Frisk was trying to explain what happened and how there were now grass stains on the dress.

They tried anyway.

"Bite me."

Everyone freezes and looks at the small child. They stood staring at Black with their arms cross.

"WHAT DID YOU  JUST  SAY?"

The child continued to stare at him with a now blank look before repeating their sentence.

Mutt, Chara, and Red all burst into gut-wrenching laughter. Stretch pulled the hood of his hoodie over his face and hid away as his face light it up a bright burnt aburn.

"WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU THAT?"

Black was no longer mad at the child, but he was going to murder whoever taught them those words.

The child pointed to the hiding skeleton while everyone else joined in laughing at the scene.

"I can not believe that punk's first words were telling Grumpy Pants to fuck off."

"I mean she is special Undyne. You know this," Sans chuckled as Black began to scold the guilty skeleton while Mutt took the kid inside to change. And, pray to the stars, gets the stains out of the dress before Black remembers.


End file.
